This section provides background information, which is not necessarily prior art, that is related to the present disclosure. Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, may utilize resistance type electrical heating devices to warm specific surfaces, such as mirrored surfaces, to prevent such mirrored surfaces from accumulating moisture, such as water droplets, ice, and/or snow. One such mirrored surface of a vehicle that may be electrically heated is an exterior side-mounted, rear view mirror. A side-mounted, rear view mirror may be used to view an area on either side of a vehicle, from the location of the side mirror toward the rear and side areas of the vehicle. While such resistance-type electrically heated mirrors have been satisfactory for their given purposes, they are not without undesirable limitations. One such limitation is the amount of electricity that is consumed by resistance-type electrical heaters that places an electrical burden on an on-board battery and/or an on-board alternator. Another limitation is the additional wiring, circuit breakers and associated costs with such necessary components and their installation. What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations.